


We did good.

by ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst if you really think about but you probably shouldn’t, Baby Tony, F/M, Fluff, Short, Sorry But Engame is gonna be canon, Time Traveled Steve, it is don’t give me that, post Engame, this might as well just be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit/pseuds/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit
Summary: At the end of Endgame, Steve got his dance. Howard and Maria still had Tony.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	We did good.

Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers swayed with the music on the wood floor. Peggy waist fitting perfectly with Steve’s hands

* * *

. 25 years later, (1970.) 

”Steve! Come on!” Peggy stood by the door waiting for her husband to come down, and out the door. So, they could go to Stark Industries

”I honestly don’t understand the big rush” Steve came down the stairs with a flannel blue shirt on and jeans.

”You’ll see! Come on!” Peggy open the door. “I’m sitting in the car, please. Don’t make me wait to long”

”Dont worry about it, I’ll be heading out with you. I’m ready” Steve went out the door with his wife, got into the car and, drove to Stark industries.

Steve Rogers, and Peggy Carter have arrived at Stark Industries

Steve was being led by Peggy, to the front door of the Industry.

”I.D?” A man in a black suit said, reaching his hand out for a card. Which caused Steve and his wife to pull out their I.Ds and be led in.

Where Jarvis, waited for them ”Jarvis! I assume you’re here to take us to Howard?” 

Jarvis Nodded “Of course, Miss Carter. Sir, sent me here to escort you down to him.”

“Do they have him?” Jarvis smiled

“Indeed”

“Well then, you may escort us.” Jarvis walked Steve and, Peggy to a white room where a couple of business men were off the side talkIng, well business.

Howard and Maria Stark standing in the middle room. Maria having a small bundle blanket in her arms that she was was staring at.

“Oh, Jarvis, I’ve been waiting forever to see him!” Peggy smiled and Steve’s confusion grew. Steve and Peggy approached the two. “Maria May I hold him?” Peggy asked reaching her hands out.

Which in return, Maria put the bundle into Peggy’s arms. Whom held the bundle close to her. When Steve looked into the bundle to see what the fuss was about (though, having a clue already). His eyes‘s widen and, smile grew. “Anthony Edward Stark”

The baby blinked softly at Steve, his dark blue eyes filled with innocence. Steve had looked forward to this part. “Maria, if he shares Howard’s defiance I feel sorrry for you” 

“I’m praying he doesn’t” Howard chuckled.

”While I hate too leave this little guy, I gotta go talk to Howard about something.” Peggy got ready to hand Maria Tony when Steve cut in. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to hold him” 

“Be my guest.” Maria smiled, Peggy handed her husband the baby. Howard and Peggy left the room. “I’m gonna follow them so she doesn’t break Howard” Maria left her seat and followed.   
  


Steve walked over and sat in the seat.

”You probably have no idea what I’m talking about, but you know. We did good, and you really proved me wrong. We did good” Steve smiled at Tony. “I’m gonna miss the conversations we had as coworkers you know? I’ll love to see the team together again. You guys gotta try not to scare the living death of me this time though, cause this time you’ll probably actually kill me”

* * *

”We did good”

**Author's Note:**

> This rattled my brain for hours. Though I’m not usually a fic writer, and my grammar is shit right now. I needed this.


End file.
